Donde se pierden los sueños La prisión Candelhead
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: Los humanos ganaron la guerra entre humanos y Meta-Humanos, condenandolos a ser perseguidos y encerrados por ser considerados totalmente peligrosos para la humanidad. De todos los lugares que se construyeron para contenerlos, la prisión de candelhead es donde se encuentran los peores y mas peligrosos. Acompaña a Hinata por un breve recorrido en donde se pierden los sueños.
1. Una pequeña bienvenida

**Donde se pierden los sueños. **

**Capitulo 1: La Prisión Candlehead**

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo exterior - 4 de octubre. 23:57.**

Las nubes se deslizaban Sutilmente en el cielo nocturno y la luna se encargaba de volver Inútiles las Luces artificiales iluminaban Que la Ciudad, DEBIDO una cola Do Brillo rasgaba el delicado manto de la noche Totalmente. Una joven de ojos perlas contemplaba por Ultima Vez su esplendor CUANDO entraba En un edifico gran, lúgubre y viejo, con Una gran barda de concreto de más 10 metros de alto. Su aspecto m era semejante al De Una Fortaleza. Pero hay CONSTRUIDA para evitarle a alguien entrar, ESTABA CONSTRUIDA para evitarle un algo salir.

Comenzo a por caminar largos pasillos Hasta los Llegar a la ONU ascensor. Apenas se paro frente a la Puerta Este se abrió y Dentro de el, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se mantenia de brazos cruzados y En Una postura amenazante.  
-Llegas Tarde -le Dijo secamente.  
-Perdón, Sin Volverá a suceder - Le respondio tímida.  
-No tiene Cambiado en Nada Hinata -El semblante de la pelirosa Cambio INMEDIATAMENTE Y ESA postura agresiva se convirtio en Una sutil sonrisa Que termino en un abrazo mutuo. Habian Sido amigas de casi Toda La Vida y hace mucho tiempoo Que No se veian. Dejaron el abrazo de lado y ella apretó El Botón del elevador para bajar. Comenzaron un descensor tardaron exactamente 20 Segundos en v llegar Justo A Donde querian, 10 pisos bajo tierra.

Caminaron juntas ONU trecho largo, la construcción subterránea no se parecia en nada a la superior. No era vieja y de aspecto m tétrico, la era moderna Más, casi futurista, pisos blancos, luces de neón de un metro de Cada, paredes de cristal y En Una Puerta al fondo de Largo Otro pasillo, el cual sea recorrieron párr Llegar a ella. En Aquella puerta habia ONU letrero Que decia, "DIRECTORA".  
-No Te preocupes, no muerde - Dijo la pelirosa un su amiga Que ESTABA claramente nerviosa.  
-¿Segura? - Respondio ella queriendo Hacerse La valiente.  
Titubearon Un poco los antes de tocar Aquella puerta.  
-¡PASEN - Se ESCUCHO UNA VOZ Femenina Que parecia molesta. No se habian tocado la puerta todavía.  
Lentamente la abrieron Como Si Fuera ALGÚN animales salvaje un saltarles Encima ya devorarlas. Contemplaron la ONU despacho amplio y busque Organizado, limpio y con adornos de paisajes de DIVERSOS countries.  
-¿Señorita Tsunade? -. Dijo con voz asustada La pelirosa MIENTRAS caminaba al interior de la oficina  
-Hola, Sakura.- Dijo una mujer de Alrededor de 40 años Máximo, Pero no te Convenia Tratar de adivinar y peor AÚN decírselo, pues te Iría Mal.  
la mujer ni Siquiera se molesto en OBSERVAR un Aquellas chicas, ESTABA Demasiado concentrada en UNOS Papeles Que ESTABA leyendo Sujetos por Su Mano Izquierda y Escribiendo baño . Otro Montón de hojas con la Derecha  
-Mas vale a que sea Importante Sakura -. Dijo pecado Dejar de lado su activity  
-Ya Llegó Hinata, señorita Tsunade.- INMEDIATAMENTE mujer del la dejo de Hacer Lo Que Hacia levanto y la Mirada párrafo Verlas un Ambas . Sonrió Levemente.  
-Bien, Muy bie- Se levanto de su escritorio ¿Y comenzo a Caminar Hacia Ambas Jóvenes Que ya Estaban en el centro de la habitación ¿. Camino en Círculos sin perder de vista una Hinata y fingiendo Que Sakura no existia.

.-Eres Todo Lo Que Me Conto Sakura Y Tal Vez Más, Si fueras otra persona any te pediría Una Demostración previa, Haría Una Investigación de meses o años ... Pero quiza Confio en Sakura Como Si de mi hija se tratara. Y Por Esa Razón Tu estas aqui En Este Momento y Confio En que Estés Dispuesta a Hacer los Sacrificios Que Todos Los que estan Aquí ya hicieron.  
Hinata observó un Aquella Mujer Que parecia luchadora, se Veía Demasiado fornida para ser alguien Que se sentaba Cada Día Trás Escritorio de las Naciones Unidas, ella Pero no era nadie para juzgarle y asintió con firmeza.  
-Haré any sacrificio Que se tenga El Que Hacer. -dijo una Mirándola los ojos.  
\- Carácter Tienes, eso me gusta, sígueme.- Salieron del cuarto por La Misma Puerta por La que entraron y caminaron Por un pasillo largo Que cruzaba A Otro ascensor y entraron bajaron 2 pisos más.  
Hinata y Sakura caminaron Detrás de Tsunade en silencio. LUEGO de caminar Otros Tantos Minutos A una puerta desde el lugar de parecia Ser acero. Era Una puerta automática Que Tenia Una Cámara Sobre ella y Un panel de control de un Lado de la ONU. Tsunade Tecleo ONU Número en el panel de, LUEGO Puso su mano Sobre de el y finalmente una luz roja brillo y ella le miro directly. La puerta se abrió. Las tres cruzaron Y Finalmente hablo.  
-Muy Bien Hinata, ¿Qué es lo Que Sabes?  
-Solo Lo Que Sakura me ha Informado.  
-Correcto, Then te diré el resto. Candlelhead Es Una Prisión del hecha para Seres con Habilidades Humanas súper, do real de Población de autor es de 100 presos con El Nivel del 3 al 5 en la Sección principal y 20 en los sub Niveles Que van del 6 al 8. Todos Clasificados por el pacto de los Kages. El Nivel 1y 2 ESTA catalogado párrafo Seres Sobresalientes, Pero Que No Se consideren súper Humanos, Asi Que No hay nadie en La Prisión en ESOs Niveles. El Nivel 3 Es Para Aquellos Que alcanzaron el Nivel de Desarrollo de súper Dotados, Pero Que no Peligrosos Ser resultan Y El Nivel 8 ESTA reservado para CAPACES Los Seres de Acabar con Prácticamente El Mundo. Este conteo anteriormente se manejaba del 1 al 10, Pero recientemente se Llegó al Acuerdo de Que Todos Los Seres por Sobre el octavo Nivel podian representar Una Amenaza Extrema para la Humanidad. No perderemos El Tiempo viendo Poca Cosa y pasaremos directo a ver a Los presos con Niveles de 5 en adelante. Empezamos- DIJO Tsunade- preso Número 23, Kiba Inuzuka, Nivel 5. Entre Otras Cosas PUEDE Hablar y Controlar a los Animales, Sobre Todo Los caninos. -Hinata Vio Al otro lado del cristal, un Un hombre de pelo castaño Que Dormia en sofá de la ONU ya las empanadas SUS ONU énorme perro blanco casi del Tamaño de la ONU caballo, se encontraba dormido IGUALMENTE. Hablando. Tsunade siguio  
de base-En A una droga desconocida Kiba PUEDE Aumentar su masa muscular, y Alcanzar VELOCIDADES de 80 km / hy fuerza Suficiente para levantar Un pequeño auto, pierde del Concepto de dolor o de auto Preservación y se vuelve Muy agresivo. Siguio -Tsunade el camino.-caminaron ONU par de Pasos Más y Volvió a Hablar.  
-Rock Lee, Nivel 5.- Hinata vio un Un hombre que se ejercitaba Haciendo lagartijas ONU de la estafa dedo meñique y la otra mano en su espalda Que Una sujetaba Gran Pesa - aumentada Velocidad, factor de fuerza 3, Lee ha Desarrollado un Cuerpo Realmente resistente y una Habilidad Marcial un any humano Que Pisara la Tierra, TIENE uNA Voluntad de acero, no se considera Como algo súper humano, Pero es algo que Que hay superiores resaltar. Bien, he aquí adelantamos un interesante.- Continuaron caminando por Aquel pasillo y Hinata ESTABA viendo Pasar Una A una linea de las Celdas un Huéspedes ella SUS habia de Visto ALGUNOS ES Las Noticias Y OTROS ERAN le Desconocidos TOTALMENTE, Pero TODOS parecían ESTAR Tranquilos, hacian las Cosas Que any Otro Haría en su Casa, dormir, escuchar música, ejercitarse. No parecia Una Prisión, era Más Como un hotel de Fuera de lo Común, no habia nadie molesto, agresivo O que pareciera inconforme.  
-Bien- Dijo Tsunade - Ya Se empieza una Poner interesante. -. Estaban paradas Frente a Varias puertas Iguales un La que les llevo alli, Pero con La Diferencia De que Cada Una Tenia ONU Símbolo Distinto y Una de ellas era negra y Su Símbolo época Una Nube roja delineada con blanco  
Tomaron La Primera Que igual época , Blanca y Tenia ONU Símbolo desde el lugar de parecia Ser un abanico de Como Los que se USAN para avivar las llamas.  
Caminaron Otro Largo pasillo y un Llegaron una comparación de cristal y del Lado Opuesto las Luces Estaban apagadas.  
-¡Luces - Grito Tsunade , y las Lámparas de luz fría despertaron ante su Orden.  
Hinata vio Un gran cuarto del Tamaño de Una Casa y en el centro habia Un gran contenedor transparente ONU de la estafa Líquido verdoso Que burbujeaba. Enfocó su vista en el contenedor con forma de esfera y vio un hombre Que ESTABA Dentro.  
-Sasuke Uchiha -Dijo Tsunade Nivel 7 finalmente-, Habilidades Físicas de súper dotado, Pero eso no es lo Que Lo Hace peligroso. Sasuke Tiene Habilidades psíquicas de Alto Nivel, piroquinesis, las llamas pueden Llegar a fundir el acero e INCLUSO las rocas, electro Manipulación, Proyectar ilusiones en la mente, el control mental de bajo grado y PUEDE CREAR Una barrera psiónica impenetrable.  
El Líquido En El Que ESTA sumergido es a prueba de fuego y no Conduce la electricidad, la unica fuente de aire Que Tiene es una máscara de oxígeno Que la venta del contenedor y si se la quita moriria ahogado en Pocos Segundos, ya Que El Líquido es Demasiado denso párr Que se mueva con libertad. Esta en estado de éxtasis si que hay un NECESITA La Mayoría de Sus Funciones naturales, Como comer o ir al baño. Sus ojos estan Cubiertos pues los NECESITA párr USAR Poderes del SUS.  
Hinata ESTABA sorprendida, No Sabia CÓMO época Posible Que alguien tan poderoso Hubiera Sido capturado y sintio miedo de todo un Aquello que se encontrara en el Nivel 8 pues el pecado Duda Eran Seres CAPACES de causar la aniquilación de la humanidad y se juntaban en solo un Lugar.

Miro de reojo una cola Tenia Sakura su mirada perdida en el tanque de contención. Observaba una niña de Como Sasuke mira su imprimación e inocente Amor. Comprendio el Sentir de su amiga y calló por respeto. -¿Qué Cosas habrian Por Encima De El -?. Se Pregunto  
Salieron de la habitación ¿Y regresaron a aquel lugar En Donde se encontraban las puertas Demás. Entraron en la continua a Sasuke, this Tenia adornándola ONU relámpago.

La Puerta abrieron y Al Igual Que con La Otra caminaron ONU pasillo largo de una otra sala delimitada por cristal de la ONU, era this Más Pequeña Que es La que se encontraba Sasuke, Pero la luz encendida ESTABA Esta Vez. Dentro de ella Vieron un Un hombre de pelo plateado con Una máscara Que Cubría su boca y uno de sus ojos, ESTABA LEYENDO Un libro En un sillón Cómodo, un su espalda habia Una gran biblioteca, con Textos Que iban desde la "Biblia" y "La Odisea" Hasta el "Relámpago negro" y "Caballo de Troya". Pasando por Autores Como Tolkien, Edgar Allan Poe, Lovecraft Y Muchos Otros, Pero el En Este Momento Leia "El paraíso icha-icha", el era de cual sea su saga Preferida, 9 libros, Todos Los habia Leído por lo Menos Siete Veces Y ESTABA Comenzando La Octava. Despegó su vista de la lectura al Sentir Que alguien lo observaba y vio un 3 Las Bellas Mujeres que se encontraban Al otro lado del cristal, saludo cortésmente Lo Más Que Pudo un Las Damas y continuo leyendo.  
-Kakashi Una Hatake- Tomo la palabra Tsunade Su Vez Maestro Resistencia Física es Como La de any humano, Pero SUS Habilidades hijo POR DEMAS interesantes, PUEDE Copiar any Habilidad Que requiera Manipulación de la materia y Energía. Por example La electro Manipulación O La piroquinesis de Sasuke Uchiha. Puede del abrir portales Entre Dimensiones y Es Un Maestro En Una Docena de artes marciales. También PUEDE predecir los Movimientos de su OPONENTE y adelantarse a El. Hinata se quedo sorprendida, sin Por Las Habilidades Que poseía Aquel hombre, Si No Que le sorprendía Que Fuera Nada más y nada Menos Que el ex jefe de la Policía Militar quien se encontraba frente a ella, encerrado en Tras ESE cristal.  
Máscara -La Cubre su ojo izquierdo, es justo El que le da AEE Habilidades-Tsunade dio ONU respiro.- Bien, continuemos- Salieron Una Vez Más al Lugar de las puertas de la siguiente Kakashi era de La Puerta Negra con La nube roja, Pero Tsunade La Paso . Alto por  
-Señorita Tsunade, ¿por Que no Entramos en this? - Pregunto Hinata. Tsunade se detuvo en seco, Sakura Tragó saliva, no habia Tenido Tiempo de decirle lo era y Que no era bueno decirle a la mandamás de candlehead. Tsunade respondio.  
Hace 3 Semanas Hubo ONU accidente. Un fallo en la direction seguridad, los presos of this parte lograron Escapar, desaparecieron. No se sabe nada de Ellos.  
Hinata se quedo callada, Ahora se arrepentía de Haber Hecho ESA PREGUNTA.  
-Esta Es la última- La puerta Frente a ellas era Una puerta desde el lugar de parecia Ser acero templado, se Veía Mucho Más Que El Sólida Resto. Tenia this Puerta EL DIBUJO DE UN zorro de 9 colas en s posición de ataque. Entraron y Frente a ellas Un largo pasillo Que bajaba y llegaba a una escalera circular Que las condujo A una habitación: Aún más grande En Donde Una comparación de cristal se levantaba Frente a ellas, las Luces de Estaban apagadas.  
-¡Luces -.! Grito Tsunade otra vez y Estas se encendieron y mostraron una celda parecida a las demas, Pero Mucho Más Grande, Lo Suficiente para Que Más de una tercia de Casas estuviera dentro ¿con espacio de sobra, Pero Dentro, en su majority habia Maquinaria.  
Y Hinata vio algo Más Tras ESE cristal. Rozando lo patético y en La Más Baja Condición de Vida Humana, se Veía Una figura Al fondo, arrodillada ESTABA, SUS Brazos Estaban encadenados AL SUELO Y SU cables torso Expuesto Donde parecidos un estomago de los de Alta Tensión salian de su, y Otros Más Gruesos de su espalda Que se perdían en la Pared de Tras de el. Su cabello rubio desaliñado y tan largo Que le Cubría La Cara en solitario Servia párr Hacerlo ver más desgraciada  
Tsunade Hablo Una Vez Más  
.-Naruto Uzumaki, el ultimo preso. El Unico Nivel 8 activo en el Complejo.


	2. Lazos de sangre

**Cap. 2: Lazos de sangre.**

**Prisión Candlehead. Celda de Naruto– 5 de octubre 12: 38 am**

Naruto tiene las habilidades más interesante de toda la prisión.-Dijo Tsunade-No solo porque todas son excepcionales, sino que también es porque tiene más habilidades que ningún otro Meta-Humano.

Naruto es como una batería perpetua, un ser que alberga una cantidad de energía prácticamente ilimitada, podría abastecer de energía a todo el continente, pero no tenemos la tecnología necesaria para emplear ese sistema, así que solo abastece a la prisión.  
Tiene uno de los factores de curación más acelerados que se ha visto, llegando a curar heridas mortales para cualquier humano normal en un solo día. Puede detectar a todo ser vivo en un radio de 5 kilómetros, puede controlar el viento, multiplicarse un número ilimitado de veces y sus dobles tienen casi las mismas habilidades que él, si excede la cantidad de energía que su cuerpo puede emplear en cierto tiempo, tiene la capacidad de absorber la energía que está disponible naturalmente en el ambiente, puede moverse a la velocidad de la radiación beta. En ese estado su cuerpo se cubre con una capa de energía que se encuentra a una gran temperatura, también tiene una fuerza física factor 4, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas.  
Hinata se encontraba sorprendida, no creía que existiera alguien con tantas habilidades, parecía ser un ser mas allá del nivel Meta-Humano. Se quedó contemplando a aquel ser miserable, no parecía ser un poderoso destructor como Tsunade lo proclamaba, estaba arrodillado sin moverse y parecía no respirar.

.- ¡Hey! - Una voz masculina rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban- Abuela Tsunade, ¿cómo estás? Ya tenías un buen rato sin venir a visitarme, comenzaba a sentirme solo aquí abajo. ¿Qué día es hoy? Es difícil saberlo sin una televisión, una computadora, un reloj... o en su defecto podrían... ¡apagar las putas luces! ¡Estas mierdas han estado prendidas desde que estoy aquí!-Naruto intento levantarse, pero las cadenas y los cables unidos a él se lo impidieron y esto causo que se volviera a arrodillarse.- Mírame bien, ¿crees que estoy en posición de hacer algo así? Mátame o déjame ir, me da igual.- Tsunade solo se quedó viendo al chico detrás de aquel vidrio, sus cabellos sucios y largos le causaban un extraño sentimiento, pero aun así se mantenía imperturbable ante él y sus acompañantes. Hinata volvió a poner su mirada en Sakura y una vez más lucia con la mirada perdida, pero esta vez era una mirada empática, como si tratara de decirle a Naruto que ella estaba junto a él en su dolor.  
.-Hinata- Hablo Tsunade ignorando todas y cada una de las palabras del rubio.  
.-S-¿sí?-Hinata se puso nerviosa ante el tono rudo de la voz de su superior.  
.-¿Sabes cuál es tu lugar aquí?  
.- N-no señorita Tsunade.  
.- Tú estas aquí para ser un guardián, al igual que Sakura. Por esa razón tienes el deber de vigilar a quien te sea asignado como protegido. ¿Comprendes?  
.-S-si señorita Tsunade.  
.-En ese caso los dejare solos para que se conozcan. Sakura vendrá por ti cuando termine conmigo para mostrarte tu habitación y en la mañana terminara de darte el recorrido por las instalaciones ajenas a las áreas de contención. Tsunade seguida por Sakura y luego por Hinata se aproximaron a la puerta de salida, poco antes de que llegaran a la puerta se detuvo y con ella ambas chicas,  
.-Hinata. ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
.-Usted me dijo que.  
.- Te dije que te quedarías a conocerlo y aquí esta, tu deber es vigilar a Naruto.- Hinata se quedó pasmada, de por si apenas creía que el lugar podía contener a aquel ser, ahora ella era la encargada de mantenerlo a raya en caso de que escapara, sintió que era demasiada presión sobre sus hombros.  
.-P-p-pero-Dijo en voz baja  
.- Pero nada, tu eres la más indicada para este cometido, todo tu expediente lo grita a los cuatro vientos niña, si alguien es capaz de hacerlo esa eres tú y no hay pero que valga , ¿entendiste?.  
.- S-sí, señorita Tsunade.  
.- Bien, no caigas en ninguna de sus artimañas, es más listo de lo que prende.  
.-Como usted diga señorita Tsunade.- Tsunade y Sakura salieron de la habitación, y junto con el cierre de esas puertas también se escapó el valor de Hinata.  
.- Quien lo diría, ahora la abuela quiere lavarse las manos y me deja una niña tonta sin ningún motivo aparente.  
.- N-no soy una niña. Susurró. -toda su vida la habían tratado como una niña indefensa que no servía para nada, siempre relegada a la segunda plana, siempre después de todos, pero ya había crecido y podía cuidarse sola. Se había fortalecido y nadie le iba a hacer sentir menos otra vez, ni siquiera él. Apretó los dientes, cerró los puños y se giró para poder darle la cara. Y aunque no se sentía segura completamente caminó directamente al cristal.  
.- Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?  
.- ¡No soy una niña!-Hinata recupero su valor y se dirigió de tú a tú con Naruto.  
.- ¿Quién lo diría? La gatita tiene garras- Naruto hablaba con Hinata sin levantar la mirada del suelo como si no le importara realmente su presencia.  
.-Si, y las usara para sacarte los ojos si hace falta.- la ojiperla se acercó un par de pasos a la pared translucida que la separaba de Naruto, estando a solo unos pocos centímetros, un golpe inesperado en el cristal proveniente del lado opuesto la asusto y la hizo caer al piso. Un segundo Naruto había aparecido de la nada y se abalanzó contra la chica golpeando el cristal. Pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera unas puntas salieron del techo y lanzaron contra el doble de Naruto unas bengalas azules haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de vapor. Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo mirando. Naruto solo reía.

.-Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensé.- dijo para sí mismo.

Lejos de ahí, observando por un monitor Tsunade contemplaba los hechos del cuarto de mayor seguridad en toda la prisión.  
.- ¿Sabías que iba a hacer eso "99"?-dijo Tsunade.  
\- Si señorita.- le respondió una rubia de larga cabellera atada en 2 coletas con tres marcas en la mejilla izquierda a manera de bigotes.

.- ¿Qué tanto puedes vagar por su mente?- le preguntó la rubia mayor a la chica con coletas.

.-Hasta el último rincón señorita, pero necesito que él me lo permita. Desde que sabe que existo me ha mantenido restringida, solo puedo acariciar la superficie. Saber lo que piensa en el momento, pero si solo está allí sin hacer nada, no puedo acercarme.

Puedo mantener conversaciones con él, pero no me responde, a pesar de que sabe que sé que me escucha… no quiere saber nada de mi.- la chica de ojos celestes bajo la mirada y había dicho eso ultimo con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

.- ¿Y qué tanto acceso tiene "K"?- volvió a preguntar Tsunade entrelazando sus dedos frente a su cara. La chica que la acompañaba solo suspiro.

.-Ella no está conectada a él, solo yo… y aunque lo estuviera, no creo que estaría en mejor posición que la mía.- la rubia menor se veía triste como si sintiera aflicción por aquella razón.

.- Entonces tendremos que confiar en que Hinata podrá sola con él.-tsunade se levantó de su asiento.-Sakura ve por Hinata llévala a su habitación. Las quiero a ustedes 2 juntas en todo momento a partir de mañana.

.-Pero señorita Tsunade, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Uchiha, no puedo estar con Hinata.

.-No me refería a ti Sakura

.-Enton…

.-Le hablaba a "99" Sakura. Es la única que puede apoyar a Hinata con Naruto.-a Sakura esto le vino como un balde de agua fría en la espalda, desde siempre había sido ella la más cercana a Tsunade, incluso más que Shizune, ella siempre era la elegida para todo. Había veces en las que no dormía durante días por cumplir con todo lo que ella le pedía y aun así no se quejaba, y que de pronto la reemplazaran no era algo que le agradara. Y menos tratándose de "99".

.-Bien, eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

.- Si señorita.-Dijeron al unísono. Ambas salieron de la oficina de Tsunade con cabeza baja perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y sin encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas. Caminaron algunos pasos por aquel pasillo largo de paredes blancas y azules hasta que Sakura se detuvo.

.- ¿Que te crees?- La chica rubia ignoro a la pelirosa siguiendo su camino.

.-Estoy hablándote.-Sakura se enfureció al no recibir respuesta de la chica de cabello dorado

.- Y yo te escuche, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo Sakura, así que lo que sea que te pusiera de malas guárdatelo. No me interesa.

.- ¿Quién te crees?-Sakura jalo a la ojiceleste y la tomo del cuello para ponerla contra la pared en un movimiento veloz y sumamente agresivo.- Escúchame fenómeno, no me importa lo que seas, tu ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí, solo eres producto de las personas que juegan ser "Dios" y nada más. No perteneces aquí, así que más te vale alejarte tanto como puedas o tendré que darte tu merecido- la rubia solo se quedó observándola con ojos perdidos, lentamente alzo sus manos y sujeto las muñecas de Sakura firmemente, sus manos se envolvieron en una bruma roja que inmediatamente quemo la piel de Sakura y esta se vio obligada a soltar a su víctima.

.-Escúchame engreída-"99" tomó a Sakura y repitió lo que ella le había hecho poniéndola contra la pared- Yo estoy aquí por una razón y solo una razón y cuando cumpla lo que vine a hacer, me largare de aquí y los dejare solos para que se maten entre ustedes y déjame aclararte algo, yo no soy él y no voy a dejarte intacta si vienes a joderme, tengo muchas cosas de él y su frustración y mal humor están incluidos, pero yo no me voy a detener por nada sí elijo partirte en dos. Él jamás se atrevería a tocarte pero yo… yo te derretiré como cera si no te mantienes alejada. -Sakura la observaba fijamente, los ojos de Sayuri habían cambiado de aquel azul zafiro a un rojo carmesí que helaba la sangre.

.-Naruto sin duda estaría orgulloso de ser tu…Hermano/Padre.- Soltó de manera burlesca.

.-Solo aléjate de mí- Sayuri la soltó y continuo su camino.- Un día de estos te partiré el cuello con mis manos y no me vas a detener.- La bruma roja volvía a envolverla y adoptaba una figura similar a un zorro. No había nada en el mundo que la pusiera más molesta que Sakura. Se alejó sin mirarla y la bruma poco a poco se disipo.


	3. Media Noche PARTE 1

**Capitulo 3: En la oscuridad.**

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior– 5 de octubre **

Había varias cosas rondando la mente de Hinata aquella noche. Esa pequeña habitación cada vez le pareció más asfixiante y todo en lo que pensaba, era aquello a lo que había renunciado por estar precisamente en aquel lugar pequeño e incómodo; una suave y tibia cama, la luz del sol entrando por la ventana en la mañana y el fresco aire soplando, bajar por las escaleras y oler el aroma del desayuno recién hecho. Viejos recuerdos de tiempos felices, tan lejanos que parecían un viejo sueño que jamás olvido. Su madre murió poco después del nacimiento de su hermana y fue después de eso que su vida cayó al abismo. Recordó a su padre y a su hermana, ninguno la extrañaría, de eso estaba segura. Su padre llevaba el termino "emocionalmente distante" a un nuevo nivel, muy cercano al "infinito y más allá", y su hermana siempre había sido sugestionada para creerse mejor que ella y llego al grado de ni siquiera aparentar que existía.  
Todos los recuerdos de aquella vida inundaron a Hinata incluyendo sus ojos. Asientos vacíos en sus recitales, noche tras noche con miedo y sola mientras Hanabi recibía toda atención y el pseudo amor de su padre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no recibía un abrazo sincero de alguien que se preocupara por ella? Un cálido abrazo sin nada más que dos personas unidas en un mundo en blanco donde el pincel serían sus pasos. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos por aquellos tristes recuerdos, pero más que lágrimas de pena y melancolía, estas lágrimas eran de alegría, alegría por una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo. Ahora ya no estaba triste por aquello a lo que había renunciado, pues no había renunciado a nada, se encontraba en un lugar donde era importante, un lugar donde era más que alguien que ocupaba espacio, se encontraba impaciente por que amaneciera y su nuevo lienzo tomara color. Hinata poco a poco cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus fugaces pensamientos a la tierra de los sueños y en ese momento se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo ella creía haber perdido.

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior– 5 de octubre **

Sakura caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus muñecas vendadas aun le dolían, incluso después de que se sanara con sus habilidades de curación. Las quemaduras habían sido hechas con la energía que emanaba de Sayuri y por ende también emana Naruto. Tensaba sus músculos y apretaba los dientes por la molestia que le causaba sentirse tan débil y frágil frente a ella, una simple copia, un producto artificial que no hacía más que ocupar un espacio que no le correspondía. Descargo un poderoso golpe contra la pared y causo un enorme agujero que la atravesaba de lado a lado. Furibunda y dispuesta a vengarse por esa humillación continúo su camino, ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de eso, pero hoy, hoy tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que le había sido asignado por Tsunade el día anterior. Paro su camino frente a una puerta de acero con un pequeño letrero en el que se leía H-H- 2. Presiono la placa y la puerta se abrió de par en par, entro y se quedó observando la habitación completamente vacía, Hinata no estaba.

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior– 5 de octubre **

Hinata abría sus ojos pesadamente en su habitación que seguía en total penumbra pues no había ventanas, ya que como toda la instalación los dormitorios también se encontraban bajo tierra y por ende eran iluminados por luz artificial como todo. Se sentó, tallo sus ojos y se estiro, la noche había sido mucho más amable con ella de lo que hubiera podido esperar, las breves horas que durmió le habían sido suficientes para recargar energía y estar total mente dispuesta a comenzar este nuevo día con todo el entusiasmo que le fuera capaz de proveer la emoción de este nuevo comienzo. Se levantó y observo lo que pudo, las luces no se habían encendido, no era hora de despertar todavía y no había ningún reloj que pudiera ayudarle a librarse de su duda, ella aún tenía esa costumbre de levantarse antes que todos.

.-Bueno, no cambiare de un día para otro- Hablo para sí misma y tendió su cama pese a que Sakura le había dicho que no había necesidad, debido a que las camas y todo en las habitaciones era automático. Todo se vería como nuevo en cuanto regresara por la noche, pero ella era una chica de costumbres muy firmes y ese pequeño rito de dejar una cama bien hecha desde antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa era una de esas costumbres que no sería fácil quitar, si no es que imposible en su totalidad. Las luces se encendieron dándole la señal de que era hora de despertar. Hinata toco un pequeño panel en la pared y la cama se levantó escondiéndose en el muro como por arte de magia, tocando el panel por segunda vez una puerta se abrió en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Hinata se despojó de sus ropas poco a poco dejando expuesta su tersa piel blanca que no ofrecía ninguna resistencia en contra de dejar ver sus venas por efecto de su palidez, entro por aquella puerta y esta se cerró.

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior– 5 de octubre **

.- ¡Hinata!-Sakura alzo la voz llamando a su amiga sin recibir respuesta y esto comenzó a ponerle nerviosa.- ¡Hinata!- volvió a llamar la pelirosada, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Hinata!- una última vez alzo la voz llamando a su amiga.

. –Espera un minuto- Le respondió finalmente. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro y toco el mismo panel en la pared que Hinata había usado para guardar la cama, esta descendió y Sakura se recostó sobre ella con brazos extendidos formado una cruz.

.- Me asustaste- Se dirigió a su amiga que seguía bañándose sin poder escuchar lo que ella decía.

Hinata salió unos minutos después con una especie de toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Su piel pálida parecía brillar con las minúsculas gotas de agua que la cubrían, como si esta estuviera incrustada de miles de pequeños diamantes que reflejaban la luz blanca.

Sakura se levantó admirando en secreto y aún más, envidiando la belleza de su más querida amiga mientras Hinata le hablaba, pero Sakura no la escuchaba, ni sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar ante aquella situación, no podía evitar seguir contemplando el espectáculo casi erótico que se estaba presentando solo para ella en ese pequeño y aislado cuarto. De pronto algo despertó en ella. Un sentimiento que jamás había tenido antes. Una mezcla demasiado densa para saber con exactitud la proporción de envidia, lascivia, y deseo que la conformaban. No podía evitar mirar el perfecto cuerpo de Hinata, ni tampoco imaginarse con ella en situaciones indecentes.

.-Sakura- Hinata hablo para sacar de su transe a su amiga de ojos jade después de que ella la ignorara al intentar hablarle- Reacciona.

.- ¿Qué? Si… ¿qué? si lo siento, solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Tsunade anoche. Vamos vístete, tengo que conducirte por todo lo que falto.

.-S-sí, pero…-Hinata se ruborizo un poco como era su costumbre

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.-Me da vergüenza que me veas.

**Prisión Candlehead. Celda de Naruto– 5 de octubre **

El perpetuo silencio existe. En la soledad y profundidad de aquel oscuro agujero donde se encontraba sepultada un alma torturada y un cuerpo famélico, llevado hasta el borde de su resistencia. Las luces artificiales perpetuas a las que alimentaba su propio ser, impedían que pudiera conciliar el sueño, debilitando su cuerpo poco a poco, lo único que podía mantenerlo sin perder la cordura en aquel agujero lejos de cualquier contacto con algún otro ser vivo, era la meditación.  
La naturaleza hiperactiva y rebelde de Naruto era totalmente opuesta a la pasividad y claridad que cualquiera necesitaría para ello, pero él consiguió hacerlo.  
Naruto había cerrado los ojos y poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en las lagunas de su mente, un sentimiento de paz recorría por su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraba en aquel agujero en el que estaba encadenado. Se encontraba ahora en una construcción antigua rodeado por unas paredes altas cuyo límite parecía no existir. Frente a él, una gran reja puesta a manera de puerta de barrotes tan gruesos como una persona e increíblemente altos, yacía abierta de par en par y el piso era un cuerpo de agua tan profundo que se veía negro como el carbón.  
.-¡Despierta!-gritó Naruto en dirección a la puerta.-Ya dormiste todo el día, no seas un perezoso.  
.-¡No molestes niño!- Le respondió una voz profunda y rasposa  
.- Yo no soy el que molesta. Sal ahora mismo o entro yo por ti y eso no te gustara, ahora. ¿Entendido? -Naruto hablo con voz firme y determinada. Un silencio seco y absoluto reino por algunos segundos que parecieron más largos de lo que en verdad eran.

-Muy bien, yo entro por ti.-Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
.-¡Esta bien niño! Tú ganas. Solo recuerda que me pongo irritable si no descanso lo suficiente.  
.-Como si conocieras algún otro estado-hablo con ironía. Sin aviso la tierra comenzó a temblar y unas pesadas y lentas pisadas comenzaban a acercarse a Naruto. Paso a paso el sonido provocado por ellas comenzaba a aumentar. Naruto seguía inamovible con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula tensa observando la puerta.- Mas rápido dijo, me estoy haciendo viejo.  
.- Pues yo no me hago más joven mocoso impertinente.- Le respondió la voz a Naruto esta vez se escuchaba notablemente irritada.- Una silueta rojiza comenzó a observarse en la profundidad y oscuridad de la cueva, cada vez acercándose, más y más.- Ya era hora- dijo Naruto.  
.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es tan importante que me despiertas a estas horas? Estaba teniendo un gran sueño, soñé que escapábamos de esta maldita pocilga y luego incendiábamos la ciudad, los gritos de mujeres y niños por su inmolación resonaban como una orquesta de fondo y todos los infelices que nos metieron aquí morían en el... Era algo hermoso- La silueta empezaba a salir del oscuro agujero donde había estado. Un enorme monstruo de proporciones bíblicas salió de aquel foso. Una especie de zorro titánico con el pelaje rojizo como el hierro fundido y unos ojos malignos y teñidos de color sangre se paraba frente a Naruto y este seguía sin moverse, se inclinó para que su cabeza estuviera a ras de piso y pudiera ver directamente al muchacho.- ¿No piensas así, eh Naruto? ¿No piensas así niño?  
.-Tu sabes que no- Le respondió a la criatura sin siquiera parpadear.  
.-Respóndeme... ¿Qué es tan importante para que me despiertes?-Le respondió la criatura.  
.-No lo sé, simplemente hay algo que no me gusta.  
.-A mí no me engañas niño. He estado contigo durante toda tu vida, y si hay algo que conozco de ti es cuando mientes, solo te pregunto por formalidad, se perfectamente que es lo que te molesta.  
.-¿Entonces tienes algo que decirme?-El zorro se levantó de su posición a ras de piso y se recostó sobre su lado derecho y usó uno de sus largos brazos para sostener su cabeza.  
.-Nada nuevo, ella no sabe nada. Sigue queriendo entrar en tu cabeza pero no se lo permito, a diferencia de ella yo puedo entrar cuando quiera en su mente sin que se entere, pero por lo que veo todavía no tienen rastro de ellos, como si se hubieran esfumado. Es algo que no me gusta Naruto... Tenemos que salir de aquí o ellos vendrán por nosotros y eso no será bueno -Naruto tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dejó caer sobre su trasero en la superficie del agua y se recostó.  
.-Rayos, creí que podría sacar algo de provecho de esto, será mejor que...espera... Alguien viene.- Naruto salió del trance y abrió sus ojos rápidamente y enfoco su vista al otro lado del cristal que lo encerraba, cuando su vista se aclaró lo suficiente, pudo contemplar perfectamente la figura que lo observaba al otro lado  
.-Es un gusto verte al fin Naruto  
.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
.- No podía esperar más para verte.- Se observaron un par de segundos en silencio, uno tan incómodo que el aire que ambos respiraban era tan denso como el acero. Naruto respiro profundamente y comenzó a agitarse.

.- ¡Lárgate!... ¡Lárgate ya! ¡Largo!- Naruto se retorcía y forcejeaba contra las cadenas para poder librarse de sus ataduras. En sus ojos se podía ver una ira asesina, una ira sin igual, y él lo sabía. Estaba decidido a matarle.

.-Vamos Naruto, esa no es manera de tratar a un amigo tan íntimo.

.-Te matare, te matare, te matare.-Naruto se retorcía y lastimaba su cuerpo intentando liberarse de sus ataduras para soltar toda su furia contra aquel individuo que estaba frente a él, confiado y arrogante, quien era la principal razón de que todos los que son como el estuvieran encerrados.

.- No te preocupes, no me quedare mucho de todas formas, y no tienes que molestarte sobre seguir atrapado aquí, más pronto de lo que crees estarás fuera haciendo sufrir a todas la personas de este miserable lugar y del mundo, como es tu único propósito en la tierra. Después de hoy volverás a tener un propósito Naruto y te aseguro que esa cara dura de Tsunade será la primera admitir que tenerte metido en esta bonita jaula fue el peor error que pudo cometer la humanidad.

.- ¿A qué te refieres con un propósito? –Naruto se calmó un poco y miro al intruso confundido, pero sin bajar la guardía.

.-Que bueno. Ya tengo tu atención, eso está muy bien, pero déjame decirte que pronto se verán obligados a usar tus talentos para el bien de la humanidad, al menos por un tiempo, así que, nos vemos pronto.

.- ¿A qué te refieres? Respóndeme.-Naruto se notaba cada vez más molesto, pero intentaba controlarse lo más que podía.

.-Todo a su tiempo Naruto, todo a su tiempo. -Sin decir alguna otra palabra, aquella figura se desvaneció en el aire y un furibundo Naruto dejó escapar un gran grito que rompía el silencio de todo el lugar.

.-No te alteres niño. - Dijo al muchacho el gigantesco zorro una vez más dentro de aquel lugar a dimensional en la mente del rubio. Duerme. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a relajarse y pronto callo en un profundo sueño. Su mente repitió la misma historia de todas las noches, recuerdos de él y su familia cuando era pequeño, que posteriormente se convertían en cenizas, apenas un poco de felicidad emergiera de su ser.

Sin aviso unas luces rojas se encendieron en todos los lugares de la prisión y una horrible sirena resonaba en cada centímetro tan fuerte que era imposible no relacionarlo con algo malo.

.- Es momento Naruto- Dijo el zorro al joven en tono excitado y que denotaba impaciencia – Hora de salir de esta mazmorra. Naruto despertó de su letargo y se incorporó lo antes que pudo.

.-Bien, adelante.- Un aura carmesí se apoderaba de Naruto y sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre, poco a poco Naruto se iba levantando y las cadenas y cables que lo mantenían aprisionado se rompían como si fueran hechas de papel. Su liberación había llegado.


	4. La energía eterna

**Gorra. 4: La Energía eterna.**

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior. Oficina de Tsunade– 5 de octubre 1:47 am**

Tsunade se encontraba repasando en su mente todos los eventos que sucedieron ese día. Abarco desde el momento que despertó, hasta culminar en ella misma sentada frente a su escritorio en ese momento. Había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Sakura y "99" se habían ido hace casi un par de horas y ya le parecía que se podía sentir algo raro en el aire.

-Shizune… - dijo fríamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí señorita Tsunade? – respondió la fiel asistente de la fuerte mandamás de la prisión.

\- ¿Hemos encontrado alguna pista del paradero de los fugitivos?- dijo sin inmutarse. Shizune vaciló unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente hablo.

\- Ninguna, señorita Tsunade – respondió sin pensárselo más – pero tenemos vigiladas las fronteras y ya hemos dado aviso a las demás agencias, incluso a los departamentos de policía en todos los estados, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que escuchemos sobre ellos.

\- Bien, me agrada escuchar eso. También quiero que aumentes la frecuencia de las patrullas. No podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos si intentaran liberar al resto de los presos o una nueva fuga pueda generarse.

\- Si señorita. Daré el aviso de inmediato en el primer turno. – Shizune se puso en marcha dejando sola a su jefa. Tsunade se masajeo las sienes y decidió retomar lo que hasta hace poco era una preocupación olvidada. Saco del cajón de su escritorio varios expedientes con la palabra "CONFIDENCIAL" escrita en ellos y procedió a leerlos en voz baja.

\- Nombre: Desconocido. Alias: Hidan. Nacionalidad: Desconocida. Estado: Indefinido

Único sobreviviente de una secta terrorista que buscaba la unificación mundial bajo la palabra de un dios llamado "Jashin" y asesinando a cualquiera que se opusiera a sus ideas. Hidan fue sometido desde su nacimiento al fuerte adoctrinamiento religioso con el que se vivía en la iglesia de Jashin. Al llegar a la adolescencia fue voluntario como sujeto de prueba junto a varios chicos de su edad, para formar parte del "ejército de Dios", manera en cómo se llamaba a aquellos que se ofrecían como un "sacrificio" en nombre Jashin para acabar con los "enemigos" del dios. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros él fue sometido a diversos experimentos que buscaban usar a seres humanos como agente de contagio de diversos patógenos para acabar con sus enemigos de una manera más discreta.

Debido a las constantes inoculaciones de enfermedades a las que tenía que someterse, Hidan desarrolló un fuerte sistema inmunológico y posteriormente sometido a otros experimentos que buscaban mejorar la genética de los seguidores de Jashin para que no hubiera riesgo en enfrentar a los patógenos al liberarlos. Fue capturado cuando se descubrió que portaba varios concentrados de enfermedades como la Viruela, el Ébola y la Lepra. En la cárcel fue apuñalado 107 veces durante un motín, situación a la que sobrevivió. Tres meses después otro prisionero lo golpeó con un martillo en el cráneo rompiéndoselo, lo dieron por muerto y fue sepultado ese mismo día en un fosa común. Un mes después fue detenido en la frontera intentando cruzar ilegalmente, se dio con su identidad gracias a las huellas digitales, escaneo de retina y una prueba de ADN. Escapó tres días después mientras lo transportaban a Skystorm. No se supo de su paradero durante cuatro años hasta que se vio su participación en el asesinato de Yujito Nii con el grupo Akatsuki.

Capacidades: Inmune a numerosos venenos, enfermedades de origen bacteriano y virus. Virtualmente inmortal, no envejece. –Tsunade cerró el expediente suspiro profundamente y procedió a abrir otro.

\- Nombre: Hoshigaki Kisame. Alias: Ninguno. Nacionalidad: Desconocida. Estado: Muerto

Kisame era biólogo marino durante la época de la neblina de sangre. Se vio involucrado en un experimento de cruce genético de especies, donde desarrollo junto a varios miembros del equipo, un proceso para integrar genes de múltiples animales marinos en la cadena de ADN humana. Debido a la falta de sujetos para el experimento, se utilizaron prisioneros, uno de ellos el que se conocería luego como "Él demonio oculto entre la neblina" fundador de los siete espadachines de la niebla. Zabusa Momochi. Debido al moderado éxito que se tuvo, posteriormente, un miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla, que se convirtió después en el director de Nébula y el propio Kisame fue sometido al procedimiento.

Después de la caída del gobierno de Nébula durante la revolución, Kisame se fue del país y se unió a Akatsuki. Intento capturar a Naruto Uzumaki junto a Uchiha Itachi, acto en el cual fracaso. Después de eso se mantuvo inactivo hasta que por su cuenta intento capturar a Killer Bee quién lo venció y aprovechó su supuesta muerte para infiltrarse en la isla secreta de T-tower, Donde se suicidó después de enfrentarse a Maito Guy y perder.

Capacidades: Puede respirar bajo el agua, nadar a gran velocidad, hidromanipulador, tiene una conexión mental con los tiburones, desarrolló la capacidad de fusionar su cuerpo con un organismo llamado "Samehada" en actual posesión de Killer Bee. –Tsunade repaso el resto de los expedientes durante las siguientes horas. Kakuzu, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Sasori. Todos eran miembros que ya habían fallecido o su estado era indefinido. Alguna vez la nube roja de Akatsuki era una amenaza que podía ser respirada por la calle. Un grupo de meta humanos que trabajaba desde la sombras y provocaba miedo a las 5 naciones más poderosas. El caos que causo y el miedo que la gente les tenía, fue la principal razón para que los humanos y los meta humanos se enfrascaran en una guerra civil que hizo que las provincias realizaran fuertes campañas en contra de los seres superdotados. Discriminación, crímenes de odio que terminaban en linchamientos, venganza masiva, insuficiencia de las autoridades por calmar a la población, no hubo más opciones que prohibir el uso de las habilidades a los meta humanos que no contaran con la autorización del gobierno, autorización que solo se da a quienes trabajan directamente para el gobierno o las subsidiarias de los departamentos de defensa. Claro que no se hizo esperar la negativa de aquellas personas. Consecuencia: Numerosos arrestos y caos en el sistema carcelario debido a los nulos controles para seres superdotados. La reacción de los gobernantes fue crear un sistema separado para ellos. Así nacieron las cinco prisiones para meta humanos, la primera de todas fue Candlehead. Fundada por Hashirama Senju, abuelo de Tsunade, quinta ministro de defensa y asuntos metahumanos.

Finalmente Tsunade guardó todos los archivos y se dispuso a sentarse frente a los monitores para observar las áreas de contención de alto nivel. Todo se veía normal. Pasaba de un monitor a otro viendo exactamente la misma escena que siempre había en ellos. Justo en el momento en que iba a dejarlos su instinto le dijo que siguiera manteniendo la mirada fija y fue allí cuando notó una sombra que se acercaba velozmente por los pasillos hasta el último sitio de contención que era donde se encontraba Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera dar la alarma tuvo una fuerte sacudida y procedió a caer en el suelo inconsciente y mientras caía observaba otra sombra escurriéndose por las rendijas de ventilación.

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo exterior – 13 de septiembre 12:00am**

No era fácil pasar desapercibido en una prisión de seguridad tipo S, pero él podía hacerlo sin problemas. Ese era su fuerte, lamentablemente su poder se derivaba del conocimiento de los materiales que atravesaba, de esa manera podía hacer su acto de intangibilidad. Controlar la densidad de su cuerpo no era difícil. Con el simple hecho de ser tan denso como el hidrógeno líquido podía atravesar casi cualquier obstáculo, pero, no siempre era tan fácil, algunas veces calcular que tan poco denso tenía que ser era muy tardado, todo dependía de los materiales que conformaran la estructura que quería atravesar. Por eso aprendió a diferenciar los materiales, eso le permitía saber que tan denso tenía que ser para evitar problemas, pero no es esta ocasión. Esta vez las paredes tenían una barrera de energía que le impedía atravesarlas, tenía que encontrar otra forma de pasar.

Repentinamente sintió una brisa que no era el fresco aire de la noche, sino que tenía su origen en una rendija oculta entre la vegetación. Había encontrado su punto de entrada.

Deslizó su cuerpo a través de las rendijas y fluyó por el sistema de aire a su conveniencia. Pocos minutos después ya estaba en su destino. Contemplo las celdas que mantenían cautivos a sus compañeros. Todos se encontraban en condición de éxtasis, aislados en pequeños tubos llenos de un líquido azulado.

Se acercó al más próximo y antes de abrirlo para sacar a quien se encontraba dentro miro sobre su hombro y las cámaras le observaban atentamente. Saco una pequeña esfera metálica de color negro y la arrojo a la cámara, está se expandió rápidamente y volvió a contraerse hasta desaparecer llevándose el ojo electrónico y una pequeña parte del muro.

Procedió a abrir los contenedores, para sacar los cuerpos de sus compañeros, pero el estado de éxtasis no era para mantenerlos dormidos, era para mantener sus cuerpos conservados, la mayoría había muerto para ese momento, necesitaba ayuda extra para poder sacarlos, ellos no podrían salir por su propio pie.

.- Zetsu, necesito que vengas aquí, ahora, rastrea mi señal, necesitare un túnel para distracción.

.- Captado, estaré allí en dos minutos exactamente.

.- Bien hecho.- Usó sus poderes para separar la estructura de tubos de la base, inmediatamente después de separar la última, un gran agujero se abrió en la parte superior de la habitación.

.- Tardaste más de lo que dijiste.- Le dijo molesto al hombre mitad planta que había aparecido.

.- Tuve que dar un rodeo hasta encontrar un punto débil, está cosa es más dura de lo que habías dicho.

.- No importa, regresa al cuartel, yo los transporto, no dejes rastro.

.- Entendido- Zetsu desapareció de la habitación metiéndose en el túnel que había creado y procedió como le habían indicado.

El intruso saco varias esferas como la que había usado para desaparecer la cámara de vigilancia y las arrojó a todos los tubos, estas se expandieron y se tragaron las estructuras cilíndricas para desaparecer una vez más. Lo último que se vio de él fue una sombra escapándose por el mismo sistema de ventilación que había usado para entrar. Su plan se había puesto en marcha.

**Prisión Candlehead. Celda de Naruto– 5 de octubre **

Su cuerpo delgado comenzó ejercer fuerza sobre sus ataduras y poco a poco el rechinido del metal cediendo rompió el silencio de la habitación. El huesudo torso y sus raquíticos brazos poco a poco empezaron a recuperar algo de la masa muscular que había estado perdiendo. Sus muñecas y su estómago comenzaron a sangrar debido a que su objetivo estaba cumpliéndose, la bruma roja que lo rodeaba iba creciendo junto al dolor que le causaba retirar los cables insertados en su cuerpo y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo por completo. Finalmente sus ataduras se rompieron e inmediatamente al liberarse, las bengalas azules cayeron de la parte superior del cuarto. Las esquivó con notable esfuerzo y estiro el aura roja formando una zarpa que uso para destruir las puntas con un ademan de su mano, después fijó su vista en el cristal que lo mantenía encerrado.

.- No puedes destruirlo, estás demasiado débil niño- Dijo la voz en su cabeza-.

.- Ya lo sé, solo tengo una oportunidad o se volverá el doble de resistente. –Naruto se puso en posición de loto y la bruma comenzó a disiparse.

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior. Comedor– 5 de octubre **

Puntual como cada día "99" se preparaba para entrar en el comedor. Nadie en Candlehead podía igualar su disciplina y precisión. Cada hora, cada minuto de su vida era planeado con antelación. Y para ella el tiempo de recreación eran esos 15 minutos que destinaba a cada comida del día y las 4 horas de acondicionamiento físico. Tiempo en el que se ponía a reflexionar sobre su vida y ahora tenía más que pensar después de aquello que le había dicho Sakura hace unas pocas horas. Jamás se le oculto su origen, desde el principio supo que era. Un ser artificial, sin pasado, sin familia, una fotocopia viva. Por eso destinaba tanto esfuerzo en conectarse con Naruto, para ella era lo más cercano a una familia o un origen y le estaba prohibido verlo directamente.

.- ¡Despierta! – un golpe frente a ella la hizo salir de su trance y la llevo a alzar la vista de su comida, la cual no había tocado.

.- ¿Qué quieres? -Alzó la mirada y con cansancio miró a una chica de vivo pelo rojo y gafas de pasta.

.- Ay, que seca. ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo? Comemos juntas siempre. –Se sentó frente a la rubia y la miro buscando una respuesta.

.- No, yo me siento a comer y tú vienes a sentarte donde sea que esté.

.- Tenemos esta discusión todos los días, si te molestara de verdad, ya te hubieras ido.-Respondió Karin dando un bocado a la comida sin darle importancia a lo que su compañera le decía.

.- Yo llegué primero, vete tú. -Le respondió.

.-Yo no quiero irme. –Karin tenía razón, la discusión que estaba armando "99" era diaria y finalmente siempre terminaba aceptando la compañía que le ofrecía, ya que también había una conexión entre ellas, pero renegaba rotundamente aceptar a alguien tan irresponsable, indisciplinada e imprudente como ella.

.- Como quieras- bufó frustrada.

.- Menudas quemaduras le dejaste a Sakura. – dijo Karin con una leve sonrisa.

.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.- Pasé junto a ella camino a aquí. ¿Quién más podría causarle quemaduras que no es capaz de curar por si misma? Solo conozco dos personas. Una eres tú y la otra se parece a ti. –"99" se sintió avergonzada, siempre tenía control total sobre sus emociones, por una única vez se había dejado controlar por ellas y casi se le salen las cosas de las manos.

.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? A todos aquí les gustaría darle una bofetada a Sakura alguna vez y tú tienes más razones que ninguno para hacerlo. Yo cuento las veces que he hablado con ella con los dedos de una mano y puedo decir que no la soporto. Pero a ti te trata como basura, no he visto que le haga eso a nadie aquí, solo a ti.

.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

.- ¿Qué? –Karin puso cara de confusión.

.- Hablar conmigo, seguirme, darme la razón por lo que le hice a Sakura.

.- ¿Ser bebe probeta te afecto o qué? Trato de ser tu amiga. –Karin la miro como si estuviera tratando de explicarle mentalmente todo lo que no entendía. "99" por su parte no comprendía la constante insistencia de Karin en relacionarse con ella. No eran compañeras, nunca habían sido asignadas juntas a nada, ni siquiera en el entrenamiento. Lo único que tenían en común era que usaban el mismo uniforme, ninguna sentía un particular aprecio por Sakura y de alguna manera que la sangre de una también corría en las venas de la otra, pero jamás sintió la afinidad que tenía con Naruto desde el primer minuto que se dio cuenta de su propia existencia. Karin solo se quedó en silencio observándola en espera de una respuesta mientras masticaba su comida.

.- No necesito que seas mi amiga –dijo secamente.

.- Eres insufrible –Karin se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió a otra en el extremo opuesto del comedor. –"99" continuo su comida en silencio solo pensando en que Karin le había hecho perder seis minutos y medio del tiempo que le dedicaba al desayuno.

**Prisión Candlehead. Complejo interior. Oficina de Tsunade– 5 de octubre **

Tsunade se despertó pesadamente notablemente confundida después de quedar inconsciente, reparo unos segundos en procesar lo que había pasado y cuando recordó lo que había pasado, fue directamente a su escritorio y llamó a Shizune.

.- ¡Shizune, ven aquí inmediatamente! – Tsunade Comenzó a revisar las cámaras de su oficina y vio que todo se encontraba bien, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, todos se encontraban en sus sitios.

.- ¡Si, Aquí estoy! ¿Qué sucede? –La pobre Shizune entró exaltada y con el corazón en la boca. Al escuchar el grito de Tsunade corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas pudieron darle.

.- ¿Cuál es el estado de las alarmas?

.-Amm, todo está en orden, no se ha disparado ninguna.

.- ¿Segura?

.-Si señorita, ninguna se ha activado –Shizune reviso la tableta que llevaba sujeta por el brazo y corroboro lo que le había dicho a Tsunade. No había nada inusual, todas las alarmas estaban funcionando correctamente y ninguna había sido desactivada ni las patullas habían reportado nada –Si, todo en orden.

.-Gracias al cielo –Tsunade calló en su silla sintiéndose aliviada, sin embargó no se sentía tranquila por completo.

.- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Shizune.

.-Anoche empecé a revisar los archivos de los fugitivos y creó que me desmaye. No he dormido bien en estos días.

.-Se lo digo siempre Señorita. Por más fuerte que sea, el cuerpo no es lo que era. Debe descansar más. Podría empezar ahora. –Shizune le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tsunade y solo resoplo, cualquiera que le insinuara que era vieja la pasaría mal, pero sabía que su asistente tenía razón.

.- Tal vez estés en lo correcto –dijo finalmente.

.- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

.-No Shizune, todo está bien, solo mantén todo en orden mientras descanso un poco.

.-Claro, no tiene que preocuparse.

Tsunade se retiró a su habitación, las últimas semanas había estado durmiendo poco más de una hora e incluso para la persona más fuerte del mundo un descanso óptimo era necesario.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Sé**** que dejé esta historia de lado un buen tiempo, pero regresé y ahora la subida de capítulos será más constante. Ya he editado todos los capítulos anteriores y espero que se entiendan mejor. **

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. **


End file.
